


A long series of misteries

by YosanoOrihara



Category: Sherlock (TV), Torchwood
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, M/M, Sherlock Being Sherlock, Sherlock Holmes & John Watson Friendship, Temporary Character Death - Jack Harkness, ianto and jack aren't dating, sherwood au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 06:34:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20578058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YosanoOrihara/pseuds/YosanoOrihara
Summary: Sherlock goes mistery hunting alone at night in Cardiff and discovers the bigges mistery of all in the form of a man who introduces himself as Captain Jack Harkness.





	A long series of misteries

Sherlock heard the rumours about the London being dangerous at night because of a killer who mutilated his victims on dark alleys. However, no one could give a description of the wounds that were found on the body. Apparently, the Police only registered a series of missing persons and some unrecognizable bodies. Sherlock was intrigued by the mystery of all this so he decided to walk outside at night more often, in a hope to find the killer.

This time he didn't take John with him. The man was probably at home with his wife and he definitely didn't want to go out on witch hunting. So Sherlock was walking alone, thinking about his life. A couple years ago, he and John were inseparable. Everywhere the great Sherlock Holmes went, there was always John Watson, his friend and partner. Even though he would never admit this, Sherlock actually loved the man, in more than a platonic way.

But then Mary came in. He loved her too, with her secrets and the way she dealt with dangerous situations. He probably loved her just as much as John. That's why he was happy for them. He knew that Mary was the best thing in John's life and that they deserved better than him. But still... It hurt not having John around. He got so used to this that it felt unnatural to walk alone.

His thoughts were interrupted by a groan and he quickly ran the way it came. He saw a man lying on the ground and a red-skinned-something hissing at him. The man was bleeding heavily through his World War II coat and Sherlock assumed he was dead or dying. He was surprised when the brunette turned his head in his direction and mouthed "RUN".

But Sherlock was too stubborn for that. Whatever that red skinned thing was, it was dangerous and it was probably the mysterious killer. He wasn't going to let the chance of catching something weird slip through his fingers.

The red alien noticed him and forgot about the American bloke for a moment. He turned his attention towards Sherlock and moved forward. Sherlock didn't step back even though the alien was hard to look it. It had a face of a fly with sparkly eyes and he could see the fangs dripping blood from its previous victim. He wondered if he'd live in case he wouldn't be fast enough to dodge an attack. He guessed not.

The creature hissed again in something that seemed like a foreign language and arched its body for an attack. However, it didn't got the chance because a gunshot was heard and the bullet went through the alien's head. Sherlock looked behind the creature and saw the American standing with a gun in his hand. The man looked tired and opened his mouth to say something but the creature's fangs bit into his neck and his expression changed to shock. Then he died.

Fortunately, so did the creature. Sherlock wasn't sure he could've fought that red skinned alien all by himself.

First, he made sure the alien was dead. He didn't want to be near it in case it woke up and attacked again. Then he tried to find out the American's identity. He had a piece of paper which wrote 'Captain Jack Harkness. Also, currently single.' That said something about what kind of man he was.

As he kept checking the bloke's pockets something unexpected happened. The man – Jack Harkness – gasped for air and grabbed his wrist. Sherlock was used to deal with weird situations but this one was to much even for him. Jack Harkness had been dead for almost thirty minutes. Coming from a man who faked his own death, there was no way someone could be out of breath and pulse for that long.

And yet, this Jack Harkness did it. _But how? _Sherlock wondered. _Just another mystery of tonight_. _I'll be damned if I let it go unsolved. _

"Oh God!" Jack said while trying to steady his breath. "That hurt." Then he noticed Sherlock staring at him and seemed to remember where he was. "Oh, I'm Captain Jack Harkness. And you are-" he said raising his hand for the English man to shake.

"Intrigued." was the answer. "You were dead!"

"Yeah, I tend to die quite a lot." Jack admitted.

"But how? You had no breath, no pulse. How did you come back?"

Jack went for the truth. He planned on giving the man some Redcon later so he didn't have to worry about him remembering any of the stuff.

"I am fixed point in time and space. I can never die."

The other stared at him in disbelief. "Is there something I should know about the outer space? Because I've erased that part of my memory years ago."

"Depends. Most people don't know but I've travelled a lot and learned many things. How do you feel about getting a drink?"

Sherlock was determined to discover all of Captain Jack Harkness' secrets and if it took a drink to do that he would gladly do it.

"Only if you agree to explain more about your situation."

"Sure. And maybe you could tell me your name."

"It's Sherlock. Sherlock Holmes." He told him.

"Alright then, Sherlock Holmes. You're going to have the best night of your life."

_Why does everything has to be so sexual with this bloke? _Sherlock questioned himself. He couldn't deny that he liked it, tho.


End file.
